


Sunsets and Train Tracks

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Outsiders (S. E. Hinton) Fusion, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Sylvie is soc from the west side town. Matt's a greaser from the east side. By society's standards they shouldn't associate with one another, let alone be friends. But after an encounter at the drive-in, Sylvie can't ignore her desire to know more about Matt Casey anymore than she can deny her love of sunsets.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 17
Kudos: 37





	Sunsets and Train Tracks

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this brewing for months when I made [this aesthetic](https://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/611343600965615616/an-outsiders-au-featuring-greaser-matt-and-soc), and I'm so excited to finally have it finished.

Sylvie has always been drawn to sunsets. Ever since she can remember it’s been her favorite part of the day. There’s something about the changing colors of the sky, knowing that these are the last moments before the dark takes over. It’s a reminder to her that even though darkness may come, there will always be light.

Her Mom would always laugh at her, telling her to get inside before the bugs started eating her up. She’d always linger on the porch for a few moments longer, her eyes on the sky. 

It’s harder to take the time to appreciate them as much as she gets older. Her friends are always more worried about getting to wherever they’re going to care about watching the sunset. 

That doesn’t mean she doesn’t at least _try_ and take them in when she can. She wouldn’t be her if she didn’t.

It’s been a clear day today, which means she has a perfect view of the sun setting in the distance. She takes in the swirling pinks and purples and oranges and smiles. 

“Yo Brett,” her best friend Stella Kidd calls. “Are you coming or what?”

“Yeah,” Sylvie says, reluctantly turning away from the sky to smile at her friend. “I’m coming.”

“I was going to say, if you wanted to go someplace other than a movie we could,” Stella says, hooking an arm through hers.

“You just want to go to the bar and meet guys,” Sylvie teases.

“And? We’re young, Brett. We need to live a little.”

Sylvie’s idea of living isn’t going to the bar every night like everyone in this town does. It’s not like there are a lot of other options though. The only other things to do are go bowling or to the drive in, which is where Sylvie and Stella are currently. 

It’s pretty crowded for a Friday night, but they’re still able to find seats. “I’m gonna get us some drinks and popcorn,” Stella tells her. “Do you need anything?”

“A cherry coke is fine,” Sylvie says. She reaches for her pocket to grab some money but Stella waves her off. 

“It’s my treat tonight.”

Sylvie smiles at her friend, “Thanks Stella.”

“No problem.”

It's not until Stella has started to walk away that Sylvie remembers she wanted some candy. She stands up and turns to call for Stella, only to bump right into someone. The force of it has her stumbling back. Strong arms wrap around her, saving her even further embarrassment. 

At least until she looks up and comes face to face with Matt Casey. He smiles, "I always knew you'd fall for me one day, Sylvie Brett."

Behind him, his best friend Kelly Severide snorts. "Smooth."

"In your dreams, Casey," she says, stepping back from him. And maybe in hers too. Not that she'll admit that out loud. Especially not here. 

"Excuse me," a haughty voice calls from behind them. "You're blocking the aisle!"

Sylvie takes that as her cue to take her seat again. She expects Matt and Kelly to keep walking. Instead, Matt takes the seat right next to her. "You're not here alone, are you?"

"There's nothing wrong with seeing a movie alone," Sylvie replies. 

"I know that," Matt says. "You're just usually with Kidd or Foster."

"Stella's up getting popcorn and drinks," Sylvie tells him. 

"Oh?" Severide says. "I'll go see if she needs help."

Matt smiles and shakes his head. "He's more likely to get a coke dumped on his head."

Sylvie smiles, "She only does that to make it seem like she doesn't like him."

"Oh I know, they have to keep up appearances. Can't have the world knowing a greaser and a soc are hanging out."

He sounds bitter, and Sylvie can't blame him. She knows she's had it easier than others being a soc. But that was mere luck. 

"I just wish we could all get along," Sylvie sighs. 

"You and me both," Matt says.

Stella joins them a few minutes later, laughing at something Severide has said. Both their arms are full of popcorn and drinks. 

"I was starting to wonder if you got lost," Sylvie teases as Stella takes the seat on her other side. Rather than sitting next to Matt, Severide takes the other free seat next to Stella.

"I got you something," Stella says. She reaches into her jacket and pulls out a box of Raisinets.

Sylvie grins and throws an arm around Stella, hugging her tightly before taking the candy. "You know me so well."

"Yeah well, you can't be best friends with someone for twenty years and not know their favorite movie candy," Stella shrugs.

"Too true," Sylvie grins and knocks her Raisinets against Stella's box of M&M's.

“I always figured you’d be a Skittles girl,” Matt muses.

“And why is that?” Sylvie asks him.

“Because you’re full of life and color,” Matt says.

“Oh boy,” Stella mutters.

“And here I thought it was going to be because I’m so sweet,” Sylvie says.

Matt grins, “That too.”

“Can you all be quiet?” the woman sitting in front of Matt says, glaring daggers at them. “People are trying to watch a movie.”

Sylvie hides her smile behind her cherry coke. She chances a glance at Matt to see him smiling too, his eyes focused on the screen in front of it.

It’s a movie she’s seen a few times already. This old drive in doesn’t exactly get the most up to date movies. Some beach flick with an alien attacking people. Not exactly her cup of tea.

Stella leans over and whispers in her ear, “Why are we watching this again?”

“Because there aren’t a whole lot of entertainment options in this town,” Sylvie says.

“Yeah well, next time we’re going bowling,” Stella tells her.

“Fine by me.”

The movie is almost over when Kelly slips away, Stella soon after. She shoots a grin at Sylvie who shakes her head, a fond smile on her lips. 

“Do they know how obvious they are?” Matt leans over and asks her.

“I don’t think they care,” Sylvie whispers back. A few minutes pass before Sylvie speaks again. “Do you want to get out of here?”

“Please,” Matt says. “This move is…”

“Yeah I know,” Sylvie laughs.

She follows Matt down the aisle and then out the gates of the drive in. They walk for a while in silence. Now that they’re along, Sylvie’s not really sure what she’s supposed to say. 

“So,” Matt says, kicking at a rock in front of him as they walk. “Tell me something.”

“What?”

“Anything,” Matt says. “A random fact about you.”

Sylvie bites her lip and thinks it over. What could she possibly tell Matt Casey about her? She looks at the sky, now a deep, dark blue and filled with stars. “I like sunsets.”

“Sunsets?”

“Yeah,” Sylvie says. “There’s something about watching the sun disappear in a sea of colors, knowing that no matter what it’s always going to come out the next day.

Matt nods, “I get that.”

“You do?”

“Am I not supposed to?” Matt asks her.

“No, it’s just… most people don’t. It’s always been something just for me.”

“And yet you told me about it.”

“I guess I felt like I could trust you not to laugh at me,” Sylvie says. “Was I wrong?”

“You weren’t,” Matt says. “I would never make fun of you for liking something, Sylvie Brett. Especially not sunsets.”

Sylvie shoots him a small smile as they reach the train track running through the middle of town. It’s an invisible line, one separating the east side from the west side. Matt stops, his eyes looking at the track in poorly disguised disdain. She can’t blame him. She hates the thing herself. It's like a silent warning saying “stay out” to anyone from the east side that might cross. 

It’s ridiculous, really. They all go to school together. There are shops and the drive in in the middle of town that both the socs and greasers use. And yet, the tracks are here, right next to the residential area. “I guess this is where I leave you,” Matt tells her.

“I guess it is,” Sylvie says. Yet she doesn’t move. Not yet. "You know, if you ever want a good view of the sunset, there's a good spot on top of Spencer hill.”

"Will you be there?" Matt asks her. 

Sylvie shrugs, "I might. It is my favorite place to watch the sunset."

"I'll have to take a look," Matt says. 

Sylvie hums in agreement, "I hear there's supposed to be a good one tomorrow."

She hasn't actually heard anything. No doubt Matt knows that. But he still smiles. "Good to know," he says, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'll see you around Sylvie Brett."

Sylvie watches him go with a smile. She knows it's risky, a soc and a greaser being friends. But she doesn't feel like that with Matt. They're not Sylvie the soc and Matt the greaser. They're just people. Two people from opposite sides of the tracks with a common interest in sunsets. There’s no harm in that.

* * *

It becomes a regular thing for them. At least four nights a week Sylvie and Matt meet at the top of Spencer Hill and sit on the bench looking out at the town below. At first, they sit in silence, their eyes on the slowly changing sky. 

Eventually they start talking, sharing tidbits about their childhood and hopes and dreams. Sylvie learns that Matt once wanted to play football before he got hurt in a construction accident in high school. She remembers hearing about it, but it never occurred to her just what it had cost him.

They meet up so often that they start bringing dinner. They sit there and eat on their bench and talk. They rarely see anyone else up here. And anyone that does walk by just smiles and keeps on their way. It’s easy to forget about the growing tension between the greasers and socs up here. Something that’s impossible in town. Though she tries. 

Up here with Matt nothing else exists except them.

“So,” Foster says, leaning against Sylvie’s bedroom door as Sylvie sits at her desk putting on her lipstick. “Got another date with Casey?”

“It’s not a date,” Sylvie tells her.

“So you’re just spending all this time with this guy and you’re not dating him,” Foster says.

“Come on Sylvie,” Stella says. “You two have been hanging out for six months. You must feel something for him.”

“It’s not like you can talk,” Sylvie argues. “You’ve been spending time with Severide for going on a year and…”

“It’s complicated,” Stella says. 

“I’m sure it is,” Sylvie says. She finishes her lipstick and puts it aside before turning to face her friends. 

“What about you and Casey?” Foster asks. 

“It’s complicated,” Sylvie says. She laughs when Stella throws a pillow at her. “Hey!”

“Come on,” Stella says. “Just admit you have feelings for the guy.”

“You know it’s not that easy,” Sylvie says softly. “You know as well as I do that someone would probably try to hurt him if they ever found out he was interested in me.”

“I do know that,” Stella says, sitting up. “Why do you think I haven’t told anyone about Kelly?”

“I just wonder if things would be easier if we lived someplace else,” Sylvie sighs.

“They might,” Stella says. “It’s a nice thought.”

It is, but it’s not one she lets herself think about often. Before it had been her parents keeping her here, but they moved almost two years ago. Sylvie had almost gone with them, but something had made her stay.

“If you need to go,” Stella says. “Go. I’ve been thinking of doing the same.”

“You have?”

Stella nods, “Kelly and I have talked about it.”

“And I have too,” Foster tells her. “You don’t have to stay for us, Brett.”

She might not have to stay for them. But there is someone she can’t just leave. 

Matt’s sitting on their bench when Sylvie pulls up an hour later. He has a bag of food next to him. He smiles at Sylvie when she walks up to him. “I was starting to wonder if you were going to come.”

“You know I would never miss this,” Sylvie tells him, taking the seat next to him. “Our sunset nights are my favorite.”

“Mine too.” They lapse into silence after that, eating the sandwiches Matt brought as the sun starts to set. It’s an easy silence, as it usually is between them. When he’s done, Matt turns to her and smiles. A smile Sylvie quickly returns. "You know, my favorite color has always been red, but now I'm thinking it might be blue."

"If you're about to tell me it's because my eyes are blue…"

Matt laughs and shifts closer on the bench, "If I am?"

Truthfully Sylvie hadn't thought that far. Any other guy she'd tell him to get lost. There's something different about Matt Casey though, and it's not just the fact that he's a Greaser. No, it's something else. Something that draws her in and makes her want to know more about him. 

"Don't tell me you've gone speechless on me, Sylvie Brett," Matt says, breaking her out of her thoughts. 

"It's gonna take a lot more than you telling me my eyes are pretty to make me go speechless, Matt Casey."

"I never said anything about them being pretty." Before Sylvie has a chance to be offended, he's leaning in closer, his eyes boring into hers. She holds her breath, afraid to move or blink or do anything. "Though they really are the prettiest eyes I've ever seen."

"You're just saying that."

"I'd never lie to you, Sylvie."

And she believes him. Even with all his teasing, Matt has never been anything less than honest with her. 

"I know," Sylvie says. "You're one of the good ones, Matt Casey."

"Not many would say that about a Greaser," Matt tells her. 

"Yeah well, they're idiots. The world is so much more than greasers and socs. I…"

"What?"

"Do you ever think about getting out of here?" Sylvie asks him. "About leaving all this crap behind us? Just getting in the car and driving as far as you can?"

"All the time," Matt says.

"Yeah, me too."

"Why haven't you?"

"Why haven't _you_?" Sylvie counters. 

"I was close one day," Matt admits. "I had my bags packed and ready to go."

"What stopped you?"

He smiles, "You did. I was looking for a reason to stay and then you walked right into me. I knew I couldn't leave. Not without really knowing you. And I'm glad I do."

"So am I," Sylvie says. Her heart’s doing a funny dance at the thought of Matt staying because of her. Then she remembers the rumble coming up and frowns. "You really don't regret it? Even with the fighting? The rumble tonight..."

Matt sighs and sits back against the bench. "I'd never regret staying for you. And I'm not going to the rumble."

"You're not?"

"Nah, fighting's not really my thing."

"I always knew you were more of a lover than a fighter," Sylvie tells him.

Matt shoots her that crooked smile of his. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course?"

"If I were to leave tonight, would you come with me?"

Sylvie stares at him for a moment, trying to gauge how serious he is. "Are you really asking me?"

"I am."

Hope flares in Sylvie’s chest. "You want me to leave town with you?"

"I do," Matt says, face earnest. He leans closer and grabs her hands. "In case you haven't worked it out, I'm in love with you, Sylvie Brett. And I'd like nothing more than to go somewhere and start a new life with you."

Sylvie takes Matt's face in her hands, unable to keep the smile off her face. "I'd like that too."

"Yeah?"

Sylvie nods, "Yes! I love you, Matt. I want to build a new life with you. Away from here."

Matt laughs happily and pulls her into his arms and kisses her. "You've just made me the happiest man on earth, Sylvie Brett."

“The feeling’s mutual,” Sylvie tells him. “I was talking to Stella and Emily tonight about leaving, but…”

“What?”

“I didn’t want to leave you,” Sylvie admits.

“Now you don’t have to,” Matt says. “We’ll all get out of here. Together.”

They leave the next night. The windows are down, the wind blowing through Sylvie’s hair. She looks over at Matt and smiles. Their bags are packed in the trunk, their whole lives packed up into a few bags and boxes. But that’s all they need. The most important thing is they have each other, and their friends are waiting for them in the city. Ready to start over someplace no one knows them. Where they can just exist and be happy.

The sun is setting in the distance as they cross the county line. Sylvie feels herself breathe a little easier. Matt squeezes her hand, and she knows they’ve made the right decision. They drive into the sunset, ready to see what the future holds. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
